


James größter Fehler

by QuieroLaAventura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Mistakes, Partner Betrayal, eventual forgiving
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuieroLaAventura/pseuds/QuieroLaAventura
Summary: Lily kommt spät abends übermüdet nach Hause und freut sich schon auf einen netten Abend mit James. Doch schreckliche Dinge werden geschehen und alles droht zu zerbrechen. Wird die wahre Liebe siegen?





	James größter Fehler

**James größter Fehler**

 

Es war Anfang Dezember 1979 als Lily aus dem Sankt Mungo Krankenhaus ging, die Sonne war schon nicht mehr zu sehen. Es war ja auch bereits 20:00 Uhr. Sie ging die Straße entlang und freute sich auf einen netten Abend mit James. Sie waren ungefähr eineinhalb Jahre zusammen und sie hatte die Zeit wirklich genossen. In der U-Bahn dachte sie an ihre Zeit in Hogwarts zurück, damals hatte sie James für einen idiotischen Frauenheld gehalten. James war damals wirklich ziemlich arrogant und zum Teil sogar fies, er hatte jüngere Mitschüler verhext und ständig mit irgendwelchen Mädchen rumgemacht. Doch im siebten Schuljahr ist er dann überraschend zum Schulsprecher ernannt worden und musste mit ihr zusammen arbeiten. In der Zeit hatte sie ihn besser kennen gelernt und gesehen, dass er auch vernünftig sein konnte. Irgendwann im Dezember hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie ihn ins winterliche Dorf begleiten wolle. Sie hatte auch zugesagt, weil sie schon länger darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie es wohl wäre mit ihm auszugehen. Sie waren in den folgenden Monaten häufig miteinander Unterwegs gewesen. Im Mai waren sie dann zusammengekommen. Ein Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegten. Sie fragte sich was los war und wollte gerade aufstehen um jemanden zu suchen der ihr vielleicht Auskunft geben könnte, als eine Frauenstimme aus einen Lautsprecher erklang: „Wir haben leider eine kleine Panne, unsere Ankunft verzögert sich um eine halbe Stunde. Wir bitten um ihr Verständnis.“ Lily seufzte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, dass musste jetzt doch nicht sein. Sie nahm sich ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und begann etwas zu lesen.

 

Als sie vierzig Minuten später endlich die Wohnungstür öffnete, hoffte sie, dass James sie schon empfangen würde. Sie zog sich die Schuhe aus, dann fiel ihr ein, dass er erst später kommen würde, er war schließlich über das Wochenende wegen seiner Ausbildung unterwegs gewesen. Sie ging in die Küche um schon mal etwas zu Essen zu machen. Während sie arbeitete hörte sie ein wenig Musik. James kam genau in dem Moment, als das Essen fertig war. Als er die Küche betrat und sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, wollte er wissen wir ihr Tag gewesen war? Sie sagte: „Es war in Ordnung, zum Glück nicht allzu anstrengend.“ Er nickte und verfiel dann in ein merkwürdiges Schweigen. So saßen sie da eine Weile und aßen jeder für sich, bis James anfing zu reden. „Während des Wochenendes ist etwas passiert.“ Lily war besorgt, hatte sich jemand aus seiner Gruppe verletzt. Sie fragte ihn möglichst ruhig, was geschehen war? Er druckste ein Wenig herum, doch nachdem sie erneut nachgefragt hatte sagte er: „keine Sorge, niemand ist verletzt worden. Es ist etwas anderes.“ Lily seufzte erleichtert und tat sich etwas neues zu Essen auf. James versuchte schon den ganzen Tag sich auf diesen Moment vorzubereiten, doch es gelang ihm nicht, er fühlte sich hundeelend und schon sehr bald würde er sich noch viel schlechter fühlen. Er musste es hinter sich bringen, es kam ihm falsch vor, dass sie so freundlich ihm gegenüber war. Im Anbetracht dessen was er getan hatte, hatte er es nicht verdient mit warmen Essen begrüßt zu werden. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster und sah in den Abendlichen Himmel. Ihre Wohnung lag unterm Dach und die Häuser rundherum waren kleiner, so sah er jetzt den Sonnenuntergang. Er drehte sich um und sagte halblaut: „Ich habe dich betrogen!“ Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an und blieb stumm. Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sagte dann: „Ich hatte ziemlich viel getrunken“ Er sah, dass sie ihn nur wortlos anblickte. James nickte ihr kurz zu und ging dann in den Flur. „Ich gehe dann jetzt, ...“ Er sah noch kurz das schöne Mädchen an, dann verschwand er mit einem leise gemurmelten Lebe Wohl aus der Wohnung.

 

Lily starrte lange stumm vor sich hin, dann ging sie wie in Trance aus der Wohnung und ging durch die Gassen. Es war schon ziemlich kalt, doch davon merkte sie nichts. Es brauchte eine Weile bis sie wieder klar denken konnte. James hatte sie betrogen … Sie wiederholte die Worte immer und immer wieder. Mit jedem weiteren Mal wurde sie wütender und trauriger. Sie trat gegen einen Stein, so dass dieser auf die Straße rollte. Warum hatte er das getan, liebte er sie etwa nicht? Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie jetzt tun wollte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn angeschrien, doch er war ja abgehauen, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Sie kochte vor Wut als sie sich schließlich dazu entschloss zu ihrer besten Freundin Alice Longbottom zu apparieren. Sie hatte vor einigen Wochen geheiratet, sie und James waren dabei gewesen und sie hatte den Blumenstrauß von Alice gefangen. Sie blickte runter auf den Ring, den sie wenige Tage nach Alice Hochzeit von James bekommen hatte. Sie überlegte ihn abzunehmen und ihn ins nächste Gebüsch zu werfen, doch am Ende behielt sie ihn doch am Finger. Sie suchte sich eine dunkle Ecke, wo sie keiner sehen konnte und verschwand mit einen lauten Knall.

 

Sie landete im Garten des kleinen Hauses, welches sich ihre Freundin und Frank gekauft hatten und ging direkt auf das Haus zu. „Alice“, rief sie im Flur und zog sich schnell die Schuhe aus. „Ich muss dringend mit dir reden“, fuhr sie fort und ging auf die Treppen zu. Sie war fast an der Treppe angekommen, als von links ihre Freundin und ihr Mann kamen. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte Alice und kam besorgt zu Lily. Das rothaarige Mädchen fiel ihrer Freundin schluchzend in die Arme, diese tätschelte ihr überrascht den Rücken. Frank der bemerkte, dass Lily allein mit seiner Frau reden wollte ging nach oben. Die beiden jungen Frauen gingen in die Küche, wo sich Lily an dem Tisch auf einen Stuhl niederließ. Alice begann Wasser zu kochen und fragte Lily derweil: „Was ist den passiert Lily?“ Lily wischte sich die Augen und sagte dann leise: „James hat mich betrogen!“ Alice die gerade nach einem guten Tee suchte schrak auf und drehte sich zu Lily um. „Er hat was getan?“, fragte sie zornig. Lily wiederholte was sie gesagt hatte und nachdem Alice anschließend einen Moment geschwiegen hatte, wollte sie wissen: „Und was hast du ihm dann gesagt?“ Lily schwieg kurz, dann antwortete sie ihr: „Nichts, außerdem ist er kurz nachdem er das gesagt hat abgehauen.“ Alice konnte es nicht glauben, die beiden schienen immer so glücklich zusammen zu sein. Sie setzte sich zu Lily und goss in zwei Tassen Tee. Lily nahm sich eine der Tassen um ihre Hände aufzuwärmen. Alice fragte: „Eure Beziehung schien so perfekt zu sein, wie konnte es soweit kommen?“ Lily grübelte über die Frage nach und sagte schließlich tief traurig: „Das dachte ich auch, doch ich war blind. Wenn man mal die Fakten anschaut, so muss man feststellen, dass wir selten etwas gemeinsam getan haben. Wir machen verschiedene Ausbildungen und er geht oft mit seinen Freunden Abends sonst wohin.“ Sie nippte an ihren Tee und fuhr dann fort: „Nicht selten ist er betrunken zu mir zurückgekehrt. Er war wohl auch betrunken, als er mich betrogen hat.“ Alice legte einen Arm um sie und sagte: „Er ist ein mieses Arschloch und du solltest ihn da lassen wo der Pfeffer wächst. Aber zuvor solltest du dich noch einmal mit ihm treffen und ihn dort all das sagen, was du von ihm und seinem schlechten Benehmen hältst.“ Lily stimmte ihrer Freundin zu, sie musste mit James reden um anschließend zu entscheiden, was zu tun  sei . Sie war nicht ganz so entschlossen die Beziehung wirklich zu beenden, zu mindestens nicht bevor sie James nicht angehört hatte. Sie fragte Alice ob sie die Nacht über hier schlafen dürfe: „Morgen werde ich James per Eule  bitten mich beim Serpentine Lake zu treffen. Dort reden wir dann und ich entscheide mich wie es enden soll. “  Alice sagte ohne zu zögern: „Natürlich, ich bring dir Schlafsachen runter und du machst es dir auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer bequem.“ Ihre Freundin stand sofort auf und verließ die Küche. Lily nahm sich ihre Tasse und die Kanne und machte sich auf den Weg in das Wohnzimmer. 

 

J ames ging mit gesenkten Kopf durch eine dunkle Seitengasse, er hatte nichts weiter an als sein Hemd und es war ziemlich kalt. Er musste bald ins Warme, wenn er nicht erfrieren wollte. Doch wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte er vielleicht genau das verdient. Er hatte das schönste und beste Mädchen betrogen, was es auf Erden gab. Nun gut, er hatte auch früher schon Mädchen betrogen, doch damals war er Sechzehn. Hatte er sich seitdem wirklich überhaupt nicht weiterentwickelt? Er schlug mit seiner frierenden Hand gegen einen Baum und unterdrückte anschließend einen Schmerzensschrei.  Er fragte sich, warum er das getan hatte, natürlich hatte der Alkohol seine Hemmungen geschwächt, doch war er schon oft betrunken gewesen und noch nie war etwas derartiges geschehen. Hatte er es vielleicht unterbewusst sogar genossen, wurde ihm Lily langsam langweilig? War er immer noch zum Teil der Macho der mit jeder Frau etwas anzufangen bereit war? Er wollte all diese Fragen beantworten, doch dies musste warten bis er irgendwo angekommen war, wo es nicht so kalt war. Er sah sich um und erkannte das Haus ihm gegenüber, hier wohnte Sirius. Er klingelte und nicht lange danach war er endlich drinnen. Sirius führte seinen halb erfrorenen Freund zum Kamin. „Was ist los?“, wollte er wissen. James rieb sich die Hände und sagte eine halbe Minute später: „Ich habe Lily betrogen!“ Sirius blickte ihn geschockt an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch James unterbrach ihn: „Ich war betrunken, also sag nichts!“ Sirius schloss zuerst seinen Mund wieder, doch dann fing er doch zu sprechen an: „Du weißt schon, dass Alkohol die dümmste Ausrede der Welt ist, oder?“ James trat wütend mit dem Fuß auf und fauchte: „Natürlich weiß ich das.“  Sirius ließ sich auf dem Sofa hinter James fallen und sagte dann: „Tja, du solltest darüber nachdenken, wie es dazu kommen konnte.“ James nickte und dachte nach. Zunächst dachte er zurück an die Ereignis des schicksalhaften Tages.

 

_ Z wei Tage zuvor _

 

_ Es war Samstag und James Potter hatte gerade frei bekommen, er und seine Mit a uszubildende gingen gerade zusammen in eine Kneipe nahe des Trainings Lagers. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und alle waren erschöpft. Sie setzten sich zusammen an einen Tisch und sprachen über den Tag. James war frustriert, weil er heute keine der Aufgaben zur vollen Zufriedenheit bewältigen konnte und bestellte sich einen starken Alkohol nach den anderen. Seinen Kollegen war es zwar heute nicht so schlimm wie ihm ergangen, doch auch sie waren nicht so gut gewesen wie sonst. Nach dem fünften Schnapsglas sagte er zu seiner Kollegin Katie: „ Du siehst echt spitze aus Süße. “  Sie kicherte und trank ihrerseits ihr Glas leer. James rückte näher zu ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. „ Willst du mit mir schlafen? “,  hauchte er in ihr Ohr... _

 

Es war zu keinem Sex gekommen, doch wohl nur deshalb, weil sie ihn in ihr Bad gesperrt hatte.  Er starrte ins Feuer und Sirius fragte ihn ob er nun wisse warum er sie betrogen hatte? James seufzte: „ Ich denke darüber nach, wenn du mich auf deinem Sofa schlafen lässt. “ Sirius stand auf und sagte mit einer einladenden Geste: „Mein Sofa gehört dir! In der Küche stehen noch Reste von meinem Abendessen wenn du was willst.“ James schüttelte dankend den Kopf und legte sich auf das Sofa. Sirius ging in sein Schlafzimmer und legte sich auch zur Ruhe. James konnte nicht schlafen, er dachte nach. War ihm Lily wirklich langweilig geworden? Er grübelte und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass dies auf keinen Fall stimmen würde. Doch  das hieße, dass er nie wirklich erwachsen geworden  war . Er dachte an ihre gemeinsame Zeit und musste leider feststellen, dass er sie häufig allein gelassen hatte um mit seinen Freunden einen Trinken zu gehen. Seit dem Zeitpunkt wo sie zusammen gekommen waren, hatte er kaum noch um sie gekämpft, vielmehr hatte er es als selbstverständlich angesehen, dass sie für ihn da war, wann immer er sie  brauchte und nicht störte wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Er ekelte sich auf einmal vor sich selbst und dachte, dass so jemand wie er, ein so wunderbares Mädchen wie Lily gar nicht verdient hatte. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein, und träumte davon, dass sie ihn ins Gesicht sagte, was er sich schon selbst gesagt hatte. Nämlich, dass sie genug von ihm habe und er sowieso schon seit Monaten wenn nicht sogar seit dem Mai letztes Jahres  nur noch an sich denke. Als ih n Sirius am nächsten Tag weckte, war er froh, dass die Nacht vorbei war. Doch auch diese Albträume hatte er mehr als verdient, er hätte es sogar verdient nie wieder ruhig schlafen zu können, wenn man bedachte was er getan hatte.

 

„Hey Krone, du hast einen Brief bekommen!“, sagte Sirius zu ihm, als er sich die Augen müde rieb. James sah mit leeren Augen zu seinem Freund und nahm freudlos den Brief entgegen und öffnete ihn. Es waren nur wenige Zeilen darauf geschrieben.

 

_James Potter,_

 

_ich denke wir sollten uns noch ein Mal unterhalten. Triff mich mittags am östlichsten Ende vom Serpentine Lake._

 

_Lily Evans_

 

James starrte auf das kleine Stück Pergament, was er in Händen hielt. Sirius sah ihm über die Schulter und grinste: „Das ist wohl deine letzte Chance etwas zu retten.“ James sah ihn finster an und sagte: „Es gibt nichts mehr zu retten, ich habe sie bereits verloren.“ Sirius warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sagte dann: „Was auch immer du vorhast zu tun, du solltest dich beeilen, es ist bereits halb Zwölf.“ James schrak auf und wusch sich kurz das Gesicht und eilte mit einem schnellen Abschiedsgruß aus der Wohnung von seinem Freund. Er rannte, hielt kurz und rannte weiter, bis er schließlich am  Serpentine Lake  ankam und ihn nach Osten folgte.  Während er dem östlichsten Teil immer näher kam, hatte er das Gefühl er würde seiner Hinrichtung entgegenlaufen. Im besten Fall würde sie ihn nicht anschreien und es schnell beenden. Er würde in wenigen Minuten sein Lebensglück verlieren. Doch daran war nur er schuld. Er sah sie jetzt in der Ferne am See stehen und hinaus blicken. 

 

Er trat näher an sie heran und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Hier bin ich…“  Lily drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn eine Weile stumm an, dann fing sie leise zu sprechen an: „Ich bin bodenlos enttäuscht von dir und ich hätte schon gestern mit dir Schluss gemacht, wenn wir nicht bereits seit fast zwei Jahren zusammen gewesen wären.“ James hätte es besser gefunden, wenn sie ihn angeschrien hätte, diese leise Enttäuschung war wesentlich schlimmer.  Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Nein, jetzt rede ich. Ich hätte so ein Benehmen nicht von dir erwartet, vielleicht noch vor zweieinhalb Jahren, doch nicht mehr heute.“  Sie schwieg kurz und sagte zuletzt: „Doch gestern habe ich nachgedacht: Du benimmst dich eigentlich seit unserem Zusammenkommen meistens egoistisch, du willst immer meine Aufmerksamkeit wenn es dir passt, doch wenn du keine Lust hast gehst du weg und lässt mich alleine. Ich glaube, dass du schon lange kein wirkliches Interesse  mehr an mir hast .“ Sie zog den Ring von ihren Finger und warf ihn einige Male hoch. James folgte dem Werfen und Fangen mit seinen Augen für einen kurzen Moment,  doch er sagte nichts. Lily die ihn beobachtet hatte, sah in seinen Schweigen eine Bestätigung und holte aus um  ihren Verlobungsring in hohen Bogen in den See zu werfen. 

 

Als James das sah, erwachte in ihm wieder der Kampfeswille, er hatte lange nicht mehr die Kraft gespürt, für das was er liebte zu kämpfen. Doch jetzt sank er vor ihr auf die Knie und bat sie heftig: „Bitte tu das nicht!“ Lily hielt inne und sah zu James der vor ihr auf dem Boden kniete. „Warum sollte ich es denn nicht tun?“, fragte sie mit herausfordernder Stimme.  Er knetete seine Hände und sagte: „Du hast natürlich jedes Recht mich zu hassen, doch hör mich wenigstens kurz an.“ Lily verschränkte ihre Arme und sah ihn wartend an.  James fing an zu reden, genau wissend, dass er jetzt nichts falsches würde sagen dürfen. „Du hast zum Teil unrecht mit dem was du gesagt hast“, dies führte dazu, dass Lily erzürnt die Augen verengte. „Ich bin ein Arschloch, dass dich vernachlässigt hat und ich bin ein Egoist, weil ich deine Aufmerksamkeit nur dann wollte, wenn es mit gepasst hat, doch ich habe nie das Interesse an dir verloren.“ Sie fragte ihn im gleichen kühlen Ton, wieso er sie dann betrogen hatte, wenn nicht aus dem Grund, dass er kein Interesse mehr an ihr habe.

 

James hauchte leise: „Ich habe nicht mit ihr geschlafen…!“ Lily wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch James kam ihr zuvor: „Ich hätte es getan, doch sie war wohl nicht ganz so angetrunken und hat mich ins Bad geschlossen. Ich bin wohl immer noch der selbe Frauenheld wie in der fünften, es scheint so als sei ich nie wirklich erwachsen geworden.“ Den letzten Satz konnte er nur mit viel Überwindung sagen, es war schließlich nicht leicht sich solche Sachen einzugestehen und sie dann auch noch laut zu sagen. Doch hier ging es um mehr als nur seinen verletzten Stolz, hier ging es darum ehrlich zu einem Mädchen zu sein. Lily blickte ihn stumm an und so sagte James noch: „Ich weiß, dass nicht was ich sagen könnte etwas verändern kann, doch es tut mir Leid.“ Er schwieg kurz, dann fügte er feierlich hinzu: „Ich wünsche dir vom Herzen, dass du einst einen Man findest, der dich niemals verletzen wird. Ich dachte eine Zeit lang, dass ich dieser Man sein könnte, doch ich bin deiner nicht würdig. Du verdienst es mehr als alle anderen ehrlich geliebt zu werden.“ Er sah zu ihr hoch und wollte gerade seine Rede schließen, als er von Lily unterbrochen wurde: „Ich weiß genau, was du vorhast, doch ich sage dir eins, es wird nicht funktionieren.“ James senkte betrübt den Kopf und Lily sah ihn ärgerlich an, er wusste ganz genau, was er sagen musste um ihre Entscheidungskraft ins Wanken zu bringen. Sie hatte wirklich vorgehabt den Ring weit in den See zu werfen, doch jetzt musste sie wieder an die andere Möglichkeit denken. James sagte zu Boden sehend: „Ich wollte sagen, dass ich es wahrscheinlich nicht verdient habe, doch unsere Liebe es doch wert sein könnte gerettet zu werden.“ 

 

Lily verfluchte seine Macht, die er über sie hatte und noch mehr verfluchte sie ihre eigene Gefühle, die danach schrien ihm zu vergeben. Immerhin hatte er anscheinend nie mit ihr geschlafen… Natürlich war es trotzdem Betrug gewesen, zu mindestens im Geiste...

 

Sie öffnete ihre Hand und sah auf den Ring. Es war ein schöner Goldring mit einem kleinen Smaragd in der Mitte. Sie strich über das kleine Schmuckstück und konnte es nun nicht mehr über sich bringen, das wofür der Ring stand aufzugeben, sie hatte ihm im Grunde schon bei der Hälfte seiner Rede vergeben. Aus irgendeinen Grund glaubte sie ihm, wenn er sagte, dass ihm Leid tun würde.  Sie hob den Ring mit zwei Finger hoch, ängstlich starrte James auf ihre Hand, würde sie ihn jetzt doch in den See werfen? 

 

Lily sagte ihm, dass er die Augen schließen solle, er tat dies und spitzte seine Ohren. Er erwartete schon, dass er bald ein leises entferntes Platschen hören würde, und somit klar sein würde, dass sein Lebensglück fortan auf dem Grund des  Serpentine Lake s liegen würde. Doch er hörte nichts und jetzt sagte Lily: „Los steh auf!“ Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Lily ihm die Hand hinhielt.  Bestimmt hatte sie den Ring einfach auf den Boden geworfen und wollte ihm jetzt nur noch hoch helfen. Müde griff er nach ihrer Hand.  Wieder Erwarten spürte  er dort etwas hartes. Als  James wieder stand und ihre Hand losließ, sah er, dass es sich bei dem harten an ihrer Hand um den Ring handelte, den er ihr vor wenigen  Tagen zusammen mit dem Versprechen sie zu heiraten gegeben hatte. Sie trug ihn wieder am Ringfinger der rechten Hand. Hieß das … ?, Würde das nicht bedeuten, dass … ? Er musste nachfragen: „Heißt das, dass du ...“, er w urde von ihr unterbrochen. „Ja, ich habe dir verziehen. Doch obwohl wir  wieder zusammen sind und ich den Ring wieder am Finger trage, muss sich einiges in unserer Beziehung ändern“, sagte Lily  und sah ihn derweil ernst an.

 

James stimmte dem voll und ganz zu und sagte: „Da hast du vollkommen Recht, ich werde von nun immer bei dir bleiben, sodass ich da bin wenn du mich brauchst.“ Lily lächelte und wollte etwas dazu sagen, doch James war noch nicht fertig: „Außerdem werde ich keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr anrühren, ich hatte genug Ärger für mein gesamtes Leben damit.“ Lily sagte freundlich zu ihm: „Mit dem letzten bin ich durchaus einverstanden, doch ich habe nicht gemeint, dass du immer bei mir sein sollst, sondern, dass du einfach mehr mit mir machen könntest.“ James antwortete: „Ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du es willst.“ James ergriff wieder ihre Hand und legte sie in seine. Sanft berührte er ihren Ringfinger mit der anderen. Lily sah einen kurzen Moment auf ihre Hände, dann sagte sie mit erhobenen Kopf zu ihm: „Ich weiß, dass du immer besonders spontan und abenteuerlustig warst, während ich strebsam und ruhig war. Das hast du wahrscheinlich einfach vermisst. Vielleicht ...“, doch James unterbrach sie entsetzt: „Dich trifft auf keinen Fall irgendeine Schuld, das war ich ganz alleine.“ Lily lachte kurz auf und sagte: „Ich wollte dir nicht die Schuld von den Schultern nehmen. Wir sollten uns in der Mitte treffen, du wirst ein wenig ruhiger und ich abenteuerlustiger.“ James nickte und fragte sie nun: „Gehen wir jetzt zurück zu unserer Wohnung, oder willst du erstmal noch bei Alice wohnen, bis du mir wieder voll vertraust?“ Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Es wäre nicht gut, jetzt getrennt zu wohnen, nicht wenn wir die Verlobung und unsere Beziehung erhalten wollen. Ich brauche zwar eine Weile, um dir wieder blind zu trauen, doch ich will diese Zeit bei dir verbringen.“ James war zutiefst dankbar, dass Lily so ein gütiges Mädchen war. Während er ein letztes Mal über ihren Handrücken strich, sagte er leise „Ich liebe dich!“ Sie lächelte und drückte seine Hand ein wenig, sie war sich sicher, dass er ihre wahre Liebe war. Dies war wohl der einzige Grund, weshalb sie ihn verziehen hatte.


End file.
